You can see the moon
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: —Si yo fuera quien-tú-sabes quisiera que te sintieras solo, porque así sólo eres tú, no eres una gran amenaza.


_Este relato participa en el III Fest organizado por la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**Promt: #27: A Harry lo rodea la muerte y ese es un tema que Luna entiende muy bien**

**Nota**: No estoy muy segura de haberte dado lo que esperabas, las cosas lindas no son "El Fuerte". Pero espero que te guste, tu idea me sirvió para darle un inicio a este headcanon que me monte para otra actividad. Para ver el panorama entero y no quedar tan perdido se pueden leer los ones anteriores (compilados en Luna Llena). Igual se entiende sin el resto, así que _here we go_.

* * *

**You can see the moon**

* * *

Época actual.

* * *

Hoy volviste a pensarla.

Dejaste un ramo de flores sobe las tumbas heladas y rememoraste ese día en que pensaste que tenías un ángel a tu lado.

Uno con el que reías y hablabas de todo aquello que los demás jamás comprenderían o así lo querías pensar, uno que te encontró pensando en la muerte un día de abril.

Y dejas lágrimas caer cuando en la memoria sientes como tomo tus manos y con la voz más dulce del mundo pronunció lo que nadie antes se había atrevido a decirte que tus padres no iban a volver. Pero que estaban ahí.

Quieres sentir de nuevo la sensación de aceptación que se instaló en tu pecho al escucharla hablar sobre el decir adiós, sobre la posibilidad de que algún día los podrías conocer porque todos al final están unidos por el destino.

Y desearías poder volver a creer en sus palabras que fueron el bálsamo para una de tus perdidas, la que menos recordabas, la que no sabías que tenías tan clavada en ti y que dolía tanto.

¡Pero vaya que desearías volver a creer sus palabras! Sin embargo darías el mundo por volver a tenerla a ella hablándote y no estar ahí tú solo recordando, con los remordimientos a flor de piel. Porque sabes que inevitablemente volverás a pensar en la primera vez que realmente viste esa alma tan compleja que habitaba en su interior.

* * *

1995, Hogwarts.

* * *

La viste caminar por el linde del bosque, la brisa helada mecía la punta de sus cabellos. Desviaste el camino, tu intención era ver a Hagrid, necesitabas huir; de a poco los murmullos te estaban ahogando.

Hasta tus oídos llegaba el sonido de su voz, tarareaba. No reconociste la melodía pero no te importo, poco sabias de los últimos éxitos en el mundo de la magia y tal vez ella se lo estuviera inventando, como tantas cosas que cruzaban por su cabeza.

Tus pisadas, que con el tiempo se han vuelto más cautelosas, te delataron. Su voz suave diciendo tu nombre fue una invitación a acercarte. Desde la distancia no lograbas ver hacia dónde o hacia quien se dirigía.

La alcanzaste justo cuando entraban a un claro y ahí, frente a ustedes se encontraba una de esas criaturas que te examinaban el alma. Con los ojos blancos y las alas rugosas, reconociste a las criaturas que tiraban de los carruajes a inicio de año.

Con la duda en un susurro preguntaste el nombre de los seres que se acercaban lentamente. Ella, con suavidad murmuró "thestrals" ; el nombre no te decía nada, tal vez a Hermione eso le habría bastado para saber más.

Con una lentitud deliberada ella sacó de su bolso un trozo de carne, mientras te explicaba que sólo aquellos que han visto la muerte pueden verles. El torbellino de escenas que vinieron a tu mente te hizo sentirte pequeño, infeliz y lleno de dudas, con un peso más grande del que podías soportar sobre tus hombros.

Y fue ahí cuando por escuchaste, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un "yo te creo"; uno que no venía cargado de compromiso o con el tono exasperado de quien lo ha dicho mil veces antes, fue un "te creo" que inundó todo en tu interior de una forma que no esperabas.

Las frases cortas de apoyo que siguieron como un torrente de afirmaciones fueron el bálsamo que necesitabas en tus momentos de desesperación.

Mientras el animal lamia los restos de sangre de sus dedos, el reflejo del sol débil en su cabellos se te antojó etéreo y su pálida piel de porcelana. ¿Por qué nunca la habías visto así antes? Te dejabas llevar por los demás, viéndola sin ver.

Le hablaste levemente de la desesperación, del sentirte solo. Esperabas muchas cosas en respuesta, tal vez incluso alguna burla, olvidaste que estabas con la única persona qué no actuaría jamás como lo esperabas.

Con sus ojos azules clavados en los tuyos te dijo de frente y con un tono tan tranquilo que pareciese que te estaba anunciando la cena:

—Si yo fuera quien-tú-sabes quisiera que te sintieras solo, porque así sólo eres tú, no eres una gran amenaza.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió tu espina, quisiste pensar que fue por el frío, cuando en realidad lo provocaron sus palabras. En ese instante la observaste por primera vez como algo más que la loca que correteaba sin zapatos por los pasillos y rábanos en las orejas .

Fue ahí, cuando comprendiste que era algo más que criaturas imaginarias y una niña con ramitas entre los cabellos. Descubriste qué tal vez tenía algo más de obscuridad de lo que a simple vista podías ver.

Lo dejaste correr.

Enterraste esa alerta que gritó un instante a tu oído bajo días y horas enteras de paseos por el bosque, desayunos fugaces, el ED y sus palabras de aliento.

Te desviviste y plantaste cara al mundo solo para ver su sonrisa, esa que enseñaba sus dientes pequeños y te hacía sonrojar en especial cuando sus carcajadas contagiosas resonaban por los pasillos casi siempre desiertos.

Te perdiste entre los besos tiernos, las pláticas interminables y la paz de sus silencios. Y olvidaste tantas cosas, tantas promesas que lanzaste sin pensarlo, que el final del camino ardió bajo sus manos.


End file.
